Jamais deux sans trois
by Fortino Sanchez
Summary: Stiles se fait attaquer en revenant de l'école et se n'est pas la dernière fois. Qui sera là pour le sauver la prochaine fois.


Jamais deux sans trois

Stiles marchait déjà depuis un bon moment. Regardent ses pieds avancer, il réfléchissait à la journée de merde qu'il venait de passer. Celle-ci commença lorsqu'il arriva en retard au cours de chimie. Étant mal aimé de son professeur, Mrs Harris, il récolta une détention. Il devait donc rester une heure après l'école à regarder le temps s'écouler à une lenteur exécrable.

Ensuite, sur l'heure du diner, un crétin du nom Jackson Whittemore renversa sa liqueur sur Stiles. Il dut subir une humiliation lorsqu'il se leva de son banc pour sortir de la cafétéria trempé jusqu'aux os. À ce moment-là, à cause de son malaise, il sentit ses joues et ses oreilles se teinter d'une rose pâle. Le jeune homme se changea et retourna avec ses amis qui n'étaient heureusement plus dans la cafétéria. Mais comme on dit jamais deux sans trois. Stiles était maintenant à dix secondes de la fin de sa détention. Alors qu'il se levait pour ramasser ses choses et enfin partir, monsieur Harris leva les yeux de son livre, racla sa gorge et parla.

Mes détentions sont de deux heures, Mrs Sitlinski. Dit-il un sourire mal honnête se formant sur son visage.

Mais ! Mais depuis quand !?

Depuis toujours ! Harris était à bout de nerfs et n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'obstiner avec son élève hyperactif. Maintenant, assoyez-vous ! Vous avez surement du travail affaire alors qu'attendez-vous ? dit-il sèchement.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Du moins, pas à vois haute. Il avait envie de crier ou de simplement partir en courant. Puis il se mit à penser à toutes les belles choses qu'il aurait pu être en train de faire. Jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Scott ou faire des recherches pour la meute. Mais non pour la troisième fois de la journée, la vie le punissait pour quelque chose. Ou… il était simplement très mal chanceux.

C'est une heure trente plus tard après la fin de sa détention sur le chemin du retour qu'il constata à quel point il avait hâte de conduire Roscoe de nouveau. Ça ferait bientôt une semaine et demie qu'en revenant de l'école, Stiles avait foncé dans un arbre avec sa voiture alors qu'il parlait à son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pas été blessés, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour sa Jeep adorée qui avait dû être envoyée au garage en raison des dommages que l'arbre avait causé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un problème sur le chemin du retour.

000

Stiles marchait maintenant depuis 25 minutes lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans sa rue. Alors qu'il arriva devant la maison de ses voisins, une fourgonnette noire s'arrêta brusquement devant lui en lui bloquant le chemin par la même occasion. Les portes de l'arrière du véhicule s'ouvrirent et trois hommes habillés de noir en sortir. Au même moment, la porte côté passager s'ouvrit et un autre homme en sortit. Stiles nu même pas le temps de paniquer qu'il sentit une main forte sur son épaule. À peine quelque seconde plus tard un poing s'abattait dans son ventre.

Alors que le jeune étudiant tombait au sol sur ses genoux, tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons était expulsé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre son air, il aperçut au dernier moment un soulier qui se reprochait à une vitesse dangereuse de son visage. Puis, il sentit l'impact du soulier qui s'écrasait sur son visage.

Le garçon roula sur le côté portant ses mains à son visage et replient ses jambes sur lui même pour essayer de se protéger. Ça ne servit a rien puisque les quatre hommes rembarquèrent dans la fourgonnette laissant un Stiles mal en point dans le milieu de la rue. Puis la voiture démarra et quitta la rue qui redevint silencieuse.

Stiles réussit à se relever malgré la douleur dans son ventre et au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il ne comprenait rien. Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui donnant une migraine. Pourquoi étaient-ils partis aussi vite ? Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Était-ce un message pour son père le shérif de Beacon Hill ? D'où venaient ces hommes habiller de noir qui avaient osé lui faire du mal ? Une question en particulier l'agaçait. Qui étaient-ils ?

Sur ce, il rentra chez lui soulagé que son père soit parti travailler. Il n'aurait donc pas à inquiéter son père. L'étudiant alla chercher dans le congélateur deux icepack. Puis, il alla s'installer sur son divan, ouvrit la télé, se connecta sur Netflix et commença un autre épisode de sa série préféré, Surnaturel.

000

Le icepak sur son ventre avait totalement mouillé le chandail de Stiles. Alors, après le troisième épisode d'affiler, il décida de prendre une douche et d'ensuite souper en terminant ses devoirs les plus urgents.

C'était aux alentours de 23 h 15 que l'étudiant décida d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'il était debout devant son bureau pour éteindre son ordi, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors par sa fenêtre. Et, c'est à ce moment exact qu'il l'aperçut. La fourgonnette noire immobile devant sa maison.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'empressait de composer le numéro de son père. Stiles tapait les derniers numéros quand il entendit la voiture démarrer et partir en trombe.

Il était terrifié. Stiles se ressaisit rapidement prennent de grande respiration. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il courut fermer à clé toutes les portes menant vers l'extérieur et s'assura que toutes les fenêtres étaient aussi bien fermées. Une fois sa maison sécurisée il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre.

Le garçon se changea et mit un pantalon de jogging puis il alla se réfugier dans son lit sous les couvertures. Il était tellement sur les nerfs, il avait peur. Non. Il était terrifié.

Même s'il commençait à être tard, le garçon appela son meilleur ami loup-garou pour lui faire part de la situation. Celui-ci ne répondit pas alors Stiles dut appeler à contrecœur son alpha grincheux et colérique. Derek Hale.

Derek répondit après trois coups de sonnerie.

Oui Stiles ? dit-il en soupirant. Que se passe-t-il de si important pour que tu m'appelles à minuit le soir ? L'alpha camouflait très mal sa fatigue et son découragement vis-à-vis l'humain hyperactif.

Je hum.. j'ai un problème. Commença-t-il complètement apeurer.

… J'écoute.

Hum, donc voilà…

Stiles expliqua toute l'histoire n'oubliant pas de mentionner qu'il avait revu la fourgonnette avant d'aller se coucher.

Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ! cria le loup à l'autre bout du fil.

Je savais pas quoi faire ! Et à vrai dire je sais toujours pas quoi faire. Et j'ai un gros bleu ou ma mâchoire et je sais pas comment le dire à mon père. Et je panique et je… j'ai peur Derek.

Après ça, Derek rassura le gamin et lui assura qu'il serait chez lui dans une dizaine de minutes et qu'il le protègerait.

000

Derek arriva chez Stiles et entra par la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon. Une fois à l'intérieur il referma la fenêtre et constata que son ami était endormi. Le plus vieux prit place sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles et surveilla du regard la fenêtre toute la nuit. Le sommeil avait emporté Stiles aux alentours de 1 h 30. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait un problème sur le chemin du retour.


End file.
